Her eyes only
by Shadow-of-what
Summary: Altair finds a woman on the road to Masyaf in strage clothing, what exactly is she and why is his veiw restricted to her eyes only? Disclaimer: I do not own any of Assassins creed, including the characters. Although i do own Night her ass belongs to me.
1. Who is she Malik?

I do not own any character contained herein apart from Night who is solely mine.  (that includes the concept of assassin creed)

~*~

Altair sat in the gardens. He was tired in body and mind but he wasn't going to sleep. His mind, while being tired, was racing along at a fast pace taking in every movement and sound around him as it always did after a hit. He got up and walked to the stables saddling up and galloping out into the surrounding scrub, he needed to ride hard for an hour or so, until he was truly exhausted.

He nodded to the gate man as he went out of the compound signaling that he would be back later and threw back his hood so he could feel the breeze on his face and through his hair.

Altair followed the road back towards Damascus for a while before slowing to a walk and watching the moon, shivering slightly at the night air of the desert which, without any buildings, had dropped below freezing. He let out a sigh seeing his breath come out in a cloud of white closing his eyes and forcing his brain to calm it's self but it continued to work at the same pace no matter what he tried.

There was the sound of horse hooves on the dust and his head snapped to where it was coming from, a horse came out of the distance losing speed as it came towards him, he put up his hood. The horse was laboring to breath and was injured from the look of it but it seemed to be in a better condition than its rider who was slumped over the horses neck and in danger of falling off at any moment. Altair frowned.

As he went over to the beast it shied away panicked at the smell of blood coming off its burden that seemed to be more of a shadow than a person, dressed entirely in some sort of black cloth, the only skin he could see was their fingers protruding from gloves. He frowned and made soothing noises to the horse stroking it's nose and neck moving towards the person warily incase the horse was battle trained and decided he was an enemy.

He shook the persons shoulder and they moaned pushing themselves up in the saddle somehow managing to get upright and look at Altair. By her curves she was a woman. She started and drawing her sword urged her horse backwards leveling her sword at him with a week arm gasping for breath through some sort of cloth that wrapped around her head and shoulders coming out at the back to flap in the slight breeze. Was she one of these Orientals?

"Who are you?" she asked. "Get away from me."

"I was trying to help you."

She nudged her horse backwards again. "You wear the robes but you could be an imposter." She was skittish her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"What do you know of the brotherhood?" Altair asked drawing his sword.

"I-I know…" She let her sword drop to her side and then it slipped out of her hand falling into the dust

"It doesn't matter now…"

Altair jumped off his horse and caught her as she fell to the side picking up her sword and sheathing it for her.

"Where are you going to take me?" she whispered.

"Masyaf, where else?"

"I…" She gave up and let herself be carried over to Altair's horse. "Malik." she whispered.

~*~

"So who is she Malik?" Altair asked leaning against the wall across from her sleeping form in the infirmary. Malik was opposite him sitting in a chair by the bed he was looking at her like she was a ghost.

"She's supposed to be dead, I knew her many years ago when she was only just graduated." He said.

"Graduated from where?" he asked frustrated at the lack of explanation.

"She comes from Japan, I don't know where specifically but it took her months to get here and when she did she was half starved."

"Why did she come?"

"She..." He paused seeming to look for a way to say it and decided to tell Altair everything he knew about her. "In Japan there are Clans, all of these clans have fighting forces called Ninjas who are silent death if you cross them who are only supposed to be trained if they are of purely clan blood going back three generations."

"They train women as well?"

"Yes, to them a woman can be just as effective if not more because they are lighter." Malik shook his head and continued. "In any case they wear these face cloths from the age of eight if they are chosen to keep their identities a secret so that their families may not be used against them and that's how she escaped detection. She discovered she did not look like the others as she began to mature but kept it to herself. It was only after she graduated from the Dojo, where she trained all her life, that her mother was found to have been unfaithful with a European. She ran and stowed away on a boat leaving for the Holy Land where I met her. I was interested in her because of her dress and she looked like she was going to faint so I gave her some food but she refused to eat it in front of me so I took her in for a while wanting to know her story. We became friends and she asked me if there was anything she could do to help me so... I initiated her into the brotherhood and she assassinated a few people in ways I thought weren't possible."

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"Her brother killed her." Malik said looking at her sleeping form.

"Well obviously not."

"I know but one day he just appeared out of nowhere and they fought a spectacular battle and then he kicked her off the side of a building and him being a ninja I assumed he had cleared up the body."

There was a silence for a while in which Altair watched her sleep.

"What is her name?" He asked.

"Naito, but she used to ask me to call her Night."

She turned over in her sleep and said something neither of them understood.

"Does she speak English?"

"Perfectly, and Arabic." Malik shook his head. "She's quite amazing."

"Did you two..."

Malik cut him off. "No, it is against their code to reveal their identities to _anyone_."

~*~

A cool breeze rustled through the leaves of the massive, ancient fig trees in Masyaf's gardens making the trainees pause and sigh as the sly wind's fingers trailed across their skin. Chilling the sweat that ran down their backs as they went through exercise after exercise with heavy practice swords. It was the dull thump of wood against wood and the sharp cries of the boys themselves that woke the sleeping ninja who opened her eyes and sat up wincing as pain clawed its way up her back.

The room she was in was blank apart from the brotherhood's symbol painted on one wall that made her smile slightly. She had to be in Masyaf, which meant, that unless something had happened to him, Malik was here also. She pushed her legs over one side of the bed and realized that someone had cut away most of them till they were only shorts with bandages covering the wounds she had sustained while fighting those Templars. She ran her fingers over her head band obsessively feeling the markings of skill she had earned before pulling the trousers someone had left her off the nearby chair and putting them on stiffly.

~*~

Malik stood looking out over the gardens thinking about nothing in particular feeling the breeze ruffle his hair slightly from where he stood, on the balcony of his chambers.

"Its good to see you."

He spun around looking at Night who stood a meter away. How did she manage that with all her injuries?

"There are fifty steps up here." Malik said.

"Don't remind me." She edged forward trying to read his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She didn't answer the question choosing instead to lean on the railing of the balcony her sharp eyes taking in the country she could see unconsciously making a mental map. "Why am I here, what does your master think of me?"

"Al Mulaim is dead."

"Really?" There was some curiosity behind her dark eyes. "By who's hand?"

"The man who brought you here, suffice to say that Mulaim was corrupted."

"Ah." Night turned to Malik. "The man didn't take off my Beru did he?"

"No, I explained to him certain things."

Night widened her eyes in a slight betrayal of nervousness.

"Altair can be trusted."

"Altair? That's Latin" she ran the name over her tongue frowning. "The one I've been hearing about who has his name barely whispered as if he was some sort of god?"

Malik smiled. "Don't tell him that, he'll get even more arrogant than he already is." He watched her noticing her tense muscles. "Are you alright? You seem... tense."

She glanced at him before looking away. "I have to leave as soon as I can."

"Is this about your brother?" Malik asked remembering the tall deadly shadow that had _killed_ her.

"Yes, but he has two others with him this time, less skilled but... good enough."

"We can protect you."

She looked sharply at him backing away slightly. "No, he's too dangerous. I have to keep moving it's the only way to stay alive. He tracked me all the way across Europe through the desert and he will surly find me here." She shook her head sadly. "He has earnt himself the name Kamikaze, holy wind."

"I can't see what's so holy about killing your own flesh and blood."

"I'm not of the same blood to him, I never have been." She sighed banishing the thought realizing her legs had begun to ache, she turned but as she was about to speak a runner came crashing through the door.

"Sorry sir but I thought id give you warning that Altair…" he stopped mid-sentence as a man dressed in white robes swung over the banister of the balcony and approached Malik both fists clenched.

"...is here to make you suffer." The man finished the sentence a hidden blade sliding into the space where his ring finger used to be.

"What is going on?" Malik asked while Night, her eyes wide watched the scene from the shadows aware she was unarmed.

"I have a problem with your orders which according to our agreement cannot be given to me by you."

"I didn't give you any orders, someone must have got it wrong." Malik didn't flinch as the powerfully deadly man glared him down watching for a lie.

"So you aren't going to try and send me to France for a recon mission?"

"No, that is another, more tactful, persons assignment." Malik said bitterly, angry at being threatened.

Altair growled almost, making Night think of an angry cat with its back up and then he retracted his blade almost like he would a claw and stepped back taking a deep breath.

"My apologies." He said softly.

"Likewise." Malik relaxed like nothing had happened. "How was your mission?"

Altair shrugged his indifference "He's dead."

Night froze as he turned his eyes running over her and going out of the window and then he turned back as if to confirm, _yes there is a person there._

"Night meet Altair," He paused. "The best assassin in the Middle East and the most explosive."

Night struggled not to swallow in slight fear as his eyes wandered over her studying her form in a way, far from sizing up an opponent. She waited for him to say something but he didn't and there was a tense silence in which the pounding in her legs suddenly went to her head. Not wanting to lose face she blinked a few times to clear her vision and walked out of the room knowing that he watched her all the way to the door.

"Altair." Malik warned.

"What?"

"I know that look." Malik looked through him.

"What look?" Altair asked still looking after her.

"Just don't even think about it. She is a ninja for a reason and she won't have a problem killing you even if you did save her life."

"I look forward to it." He replied absentmindedly and then looked at Malik. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Because she was reading you," Malik said moving back to the balcony. "Like a book…"

~*~

Edited with help. You know who you are and I hope this makes sense now.


	2. The colour of your eyes

I dont own any of the characters contained herein apart from Night. (that includes he whole concept of assassins creed)

Night felt frustration and nervousness building in her chest making her heart race and giving her urges to pace making her injuries heal at a slow rate.

Malik had taken apon himself to do all his paperwork in her room making her stay in bed even though she opted to meditate rather than sleep. When he asked her why she simply looked at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. So he continued to read and copy out intelligence reports to send off to the safe houses in her room glancing at her cross-legged form every now and again.

"Night?"

"Yes Malik?" her voice was low from lack of use.

"Did you hear anything about Raynald of Chatillon in France."

"He's is here is he not?"

"Yes, he's provoking war against the Muslims."

"By attacking caravans amongst other things. Yes I heard some things about him in France, perhaps useful things." She was silent for many moments and just as Malik was about to ask she continued. "He likes Egyptian slave girls, he likes to tie them down and eat imported fruit off them before killing them in the most merciless way possible." She opened her large brown eyes looking disturbingly into Malik's for a second before stretching her legs.

"How do you..."

"So much about his sexual tastes?" she got up. "He took me for a slave girl."

She went to the door her movements so fluid, so unbelievably non-injured.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "To murder and pillage the nearby town." She said silkily with enough malice to make him laugh nervously and drop his eyes to his desk when he opened his mouth to reply she was gone.

~*~

Altair walked through the library like a ghost making no sound on the thick rugs that covered the flagstones. He froze for a second looking at the stained glass window at the far end that always looked so perfect when the sun shined through it hitting the dusty air and making shafts of different coloured light.

Today Night stood in front of it looking like some sort of person cut out of darkness. It was slightly eerie. Altair crept forward till he was close enough to see the intricate markings on her headband, which she lifted a hand to.

"What do they mean?"

She span drawing her sword and he found the long thin blade of her Katana at his throat, her eyes were narrowed for a second but then they widened in surprise and then in what he though might have been fear she stepped back.

"Don't sneak up on me, I might kill you by accident."

"Well you managed to control your instinct then."

"I was only partially submerged, fully and you would be dead." She said it calmly but her eyes told him something different. He stepped closer, closer than he though was wise in the interest of self-preservation.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them the blank stare he'd seen all week was back. Perhaps he should startle her more often.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand." She nodded to him slightly before turning and sheathing her beautiful sword.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Can I see your sword?" He managed to keep his voice steady but her sword was intriguing and if it meant he could study her eyes for a little longer then so be it.

Night narrowed her eyes before drawing her sword and holding it out he stepped close but didn't take it simply running his fingers over the blade touching the end of one of her slim but strong fingers making her draw a quick breath that he would have missed if he hadn't been watching closely.

"Perhaps we could spar before you leave."

"Perhaps." She sheathed her sword and turned again to leave but Altair caught her wrist putting his thumb over the vein so he could judge her reaction.

She looked at his hand that partially touched hers her eyes huge.

"What are you..."

"I'm trying to work out what colour eyes you have."

Night couldn't help her mouth opening in slight shock. "Brown, they're definitely brown." She said quickly trying to pull out of his grasp but he had strong hands.

"Yes, I suppose they are." He let her go and walked away still working out her heart rate in his head but the numbers were too big.

~*~


	3. Best Laid Plans

Altair stood next to Malik with a bottle in one hand feeling the heat of the day lapsing around him.

"I found a book on Japanese culture today." Malik said.

"What did it say, if anything?" he asked pushing back his hood and leaning against the rail walking his legs backwards to stretch his spine.

"Not much more than I know, just about some courting traditions."

Altair almost looked at him but kept the turning of his head slow so as not to incur suspicion. "Are they strange?"

"Not for normal women but for ninjas yes. They don't marry at all." Malik said. "And if they do have sex they are required to commit suicide for disobeying their Diaymo."

"Diaya what?"

"Their lord, apparently the best ninjas come from two separate regions and are hired as mercenaries most of the time apart from one clan which while being rumored were the best at what they did were impossible to find. They are also the only ones who supposedly care if any of their ninjas are impure."

"So she escapes with the whereabouts of the village and her brother is sent after her with orders that if she isn't killed the rest of the clan is in danger." Altair nodded to himself. "Sounds like us."

Malik narrowed his eyes glaring at Altair. "Not any more, there's new rules."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone who escapes and means to do the brotherhood harm is interviewed before being given a choice if we think they will abide by the rules."

"What's the choice?"

"Death or banishment of the holy lands and any other country where we operate. And if they speak of it _then _they are hunted down and killed."

Altair didn't speak; all these things Malik had had to do in last few months were precisely the reason he hadn't wanted to be what his friend was now.

"I'm glad you did this instead of me, I'm useless at this stuff."

"Perhaps, but you kill men far better with two hands than one."

Altair tried to work out what he was saying but failed as he saw someone emerge onto a balcony across the square. I could only be Night but she was dressed in something entirely different, some sort of black dress that flowed behind her in the slight breeze.

"Malik?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think she looks like under her veil?" Altair asked making a slight gesture towards the woman.

"I've often wondered. I suppose she could be whatever you wanted her to be." He said.

"Do you think that's why she's so attractive?"

"Maybe? What do _you_ imagine her to be like?" he asked.

"I haven't, when ever I try I just get blank its... frustrating." Altair said sipping at the ale he'd forgotten for a moment.

"So what are you going to do?" Malik asked.

"Nothing and everything."

"Well keep in mind that she can be a shadow when she wants to."

"Yeah." Altair yawned. "What are you going to do about Raynald of Chatillon?"

"I don't know yet."

"He's difficult to be sure." Altair emptied the clay bottle and looked around for a place to put it.

"I bet you can't get it in that box from here." Malik said in an uncharacteristic show of brazen behaviour.

Altair threw back his hood and took aim before throwing it hard and high towards the middle of the compound where a large box lay with arrows in it.

It soared high before dropping to hit the target, but not land in it, with a satisfying smash.

"Your turn."

Malik drained he last of his and threw with unnerving accuracy for a one armed man, it landed in the box and smashed against the lid.

"Beaten by an amputee." He whooped and Altair smiled

"We really need someone on the inside."

"What?"

"Do you reckon I could convince Night to be a slave girl for Reynald." Altair asked the thought of her in one of the revealing dresses they wore making his insides water.

"I don't know how you would manage it." Malik said truthfully.

"Leave that bit to me." Altair said with an evil grin.

~*~

Thanks guys for reviewing, I appreciate it.

I do not own any of the characters contained herein apart from Night whom I love. (and that includes any other the assassins creed story line I may of nicked)


	4. Knife Throwing

Altair approached the meditating ninja slowly and stopped as he realized that she was becoming very hard to focus on. He blinked a few times and tried again but the edges of her shape were starting to blur into the surrounding greenery. It was making his eyes water trying to look at something that wasn't there.

Suddenly he felt a knife against his throat and a voice in his ear.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" she whispered and he could feel her breath on his neck.

"I wasn't paying attention. I find it hard to remember things when blades are at my throat."

She stepped away and started to walk towards the complex sheathing the knife as she went and letting go of the feeling of heat that had come off his body.

"Wait." He said. "I came to ask you something."

She stopped and turned her upper body he stepped close to her and touched one of the star shaped metal objects that adorned the belt that went across her chest.

"What are those?"

Night's hand twitched upwards as if to touch his but she stopped the urge and let out a harsh breath of air before walking out of his touch but he managed to drag his fingers above her belt across her midriff. She gasped slightly and blinked slowly before continuing.

"Where are you going."

"I'm answering your question."

Altair followed her to a nearby tree where she stopped and in three unbelievably fast actions she had thrown all of her strange things into the tree.

"They are called Shurkens, the ones I just threw." She pulled one out of the tree and brought it over for him to look at. "Are relatively simple designs but I have one special one."

He took the simple one from her and turned it over in his hands feeling the weight and then transferred his gaze to the other one she held which looked to him like just a thick metal disk.

"How does that…"

She pressed a small button in the center and blades flicked out.

"I've never seen anything like that before." He said. "How do you throw them?"

"Well…" She put her special one away and took the other one back from him demonstrating how he had to flick his wrist.

"Can I try?" he asked.

She nodded and he threw it how she'd shown him. It didn't even make it to the tree.

"It takes a while to get it right." She said. "And there are other techniques to make them come back to you."

"So how log does it take to get that right?" He asked.

"A while, but don't worry I cant throw knives so we are even." She went to get the rest of them but he stopped her .

"You cant throw knives?" he asked in slight disbelief.

"No."

"I don't believe you."

She narrowed her eyes and took one of his stepping back and taking a deep breath before sending the knife spinning towards the wood which it thunked off.

When she looked back to the assassin he had disappeared and suddenly she felt a hand on her hip and warmth at her back while he corrected her throwing action.

She took a deep breath her eyes the size of saucers at his actions.

"Relax into it you feel far too tense." He said pulling her back into him. She gasped at the added bodily contact. How was she supposed to relax with his fingers around hers and his mouth almost whispering things in her ear?

"Now try again." He said almost nuzzling against her neck his arm now fully around her waist.

Her fingers seemed to have lost their strength but she regained it enough to make it to the tree and went to pull away and get it but he pulled her back pressing the hilt of another knife into her hand and, holding her arm up horizontal to her body, ran his hand down her side over her ribs. She dropped the knife into the dust at her surprise her whole body trembling. She pulled away forcefully backing away a few steps.

"Want do you want?" she asked swallowing.

"And there was me thinking I was making myself clear." Altair said with a sly grin advancing on her she backed into another tree feeling like a cornered animal.

He put on hand on one side of her head and closed off her other point of exit by placing his hand on the side of her neck running his fingers over the thin cloth to her lips through which he could feel her breath coming in short gasps.

"So you haven't ever done anything like this before?" he asked softly but she didn't answer and he ran his thumb up wards and over her eyelid that flickered underneath his rough touch.

"S-Stop." She managed.

"Perhaps I will." He said tracing the faint outlines of her ribs through her shirt. "On one condition."

"Altair…" she started and for a moment he was taken aback at the use of his name coming from her lips in a foreign almost seductive way.

"Help me out on a mission in Damascus and I'll never touch you like this again." He said pressing his lips to her cloth covered cheek.

"Fine." She said her eyes half closed.

"Deal." He replied and kissed her through the thin material that covered her lips.

~*~

Heh heh heh. Short but hopefully good. :P

I do not own any of the characters contained herein, apart from night. (that includes any of the assassins creed storyline I may have nicked.)


	5. Warugi

For a moment there was silence and both assassin and ninja didn't move. Then Altair found himself flying backwards and landed on his back with a loud thump. He levered himself up on his elbows but Night had disappeared. He chuckled rubbing the spot where she'd hit him.

"Ow."

~*~

"Malik?" Night called looking around for the wiry man in the library.

"Yes?" he replied from behind a large pile of books.

"Altair…"

"Yes I know, he told me an hour ago."

"What exactly do I have to do on this mission?" Night asked.

"Well he needs someone to help him get into Reynald of Chatillon's castle in Damascus. You are to leave a shutter open in the room you are given to get ready in., which he will climb up to and infiltrate from there."

"There's no other way in?" Night asked.

"No."

"And in this room I would be getting ready to be." She paused. "A slave girl is that correct?"

"Yes." Malik said. "Are you not comfortable with the idea?"

Night shook her head, she wasn't going to break any more of her clans rules. "I gave my word and my word is worth nothing if I don't keep it."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, tell Altair to meet me at the gate at dawn."

~*~

"So why so early?" Altair asked as they departed and was greeted by a stony silence. "Ah the old silent treatment?" he said and she shot him a glare that could strip paint. He gave her the lopsided smile that melted the cold off her gaze and she turned her head to the other side.

"You know I can talk to myself all day." He said. "Don't make me prove it."

He reached across the gap between them and touched her shoulder.

Night hissed and launched herself at him knocking him out of the saddle into the dust, she landed on top of him and he found her fingers in sensitive spots on his neck.

"You so much as brush me again and I'll kill you in the most painful way I know how."

"Hows that?" he asked running his hands up her sides she felt her control slip momentarily.

"Well it involves castration." She said between barred teeth.

"Oh really?"

Night growled and pressed one of his pressure points making him squirm before going back to her horse and mounting up.

He did the same a few moments later. "Have it your way, but I'm still talking."

__

Later that day

"…and then Malik say's 'Go fuck yourself' and he pushed me off the roof."

Altair looked over a Night in the dimming light as the sun went down to see that she was slumped forward in the saddle. She hadn't spoken a word since threatening him with castration.

"You alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

"And that leads me onto a mission I had with Kadar once…"

The next thing took him completely by surprise. She got out a knife and put it to her wrist preparing to slice open her major artery.

"Alright Night, I'll shut up."

She sighed putting the knife away and sitting up.

"Where are we stopping for the night?"

"There's an oasis ahead." He said.

"How far?"

"Another mile."

Night shivered as the sun finally disappeared wrapping her arms around herself.

"Can we have fires on this road?"

Altair shook his head. "There's a lot of Templar traffic around here, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

She nodded and nudged her horse into a trot, Altair joined her.

Moments later she jumped down and led her horse to the water resting an arm the mares back as she drank. For a few moments she enjoyed the silence.

Feeling a presence beside her the ninja sighed.

"What do I have to wear tomorrow?" she asked.

Altair smirked. "Malik put it together its in one of my saddlebags." He said.

"I'll leave my horse outside the walls and get in undetected," she said. "I'll meet you in the Bureau."

Sensing that any suggestions he made would be knifed in the back and thrown off a cliff Altair stayed silent noticing her shivering.

"You're cold." He stated stepping close and wrapping one arm around her.

"Altair?"

"Yes."

"You broke your word, I'm leaving." She stepped out of his embrace and pulled on the reigns.

"Fine." He said with an air of superiority lying down next to his horse, close enough for warmth.

Night mounted up and looked down at him asking herself if she really wanted to leave. He just smirked in the last light of the day. She threw the heavy quiver into his stomach.

He coughed rolling over. "Does that mean your staying?" he gasped.

"See you in morning." She said before going to find her own campsite.

~*~

Night woke in the middle of the night her senses screaming at the deafening silence and flipped to her feet in an instant drawing her sword and holding it loosely in one hand her other on a shurken. Her sharp eyes scanned the barren shrubs for shadows in the moonlight as her horse came to her with a click of her fingers. She mounted up knowing that she was now an easier target for arrows but had an advantage over someone on foot. She focused all her will power on being invisible and nudged her horse forwards back towards Altair's campsite shivering again with the freezing desert breeze that whispered through the low shrubs.

As she went the night noises came back and she dismounted walking over to Altair and putting her hand over his mouth waking him with the other.

He didn't wake at first and she looked around as she shook him freezing as she saw a man shaped piece of darkness standing beside her horse.

"Warugi." Night stated standing and drawing her sword once more.

"Naito."

He still didn't move and behind her Night registered two others step out of the bushes behind her silently.

"Your friend?" Warugi asked stepping out of her horses shadow into the moonlight.

Night spared a glance at Altair who was amazingly still sleeping.

"You drugged him…" she said moving into the more open space in the clearing.

"I did, now will you commit suicide for your Diaymo?" He asked.

Night said nothing.

"Well then, If you shall not do it then I will take your life for you." He said and Night raised her sword emptying her mind of all thoughts.

Without a split seconds notice all three shadows attacked at once steel flashing in the moonlight with movements too fast to follow. There was no let up as one fell and another joined him moments later. The fight simply shifted and evolved into something else.

Altair began to crawl out of the misty darkness the ninja having not accounted for his size when administering the drug via blow dart. Once he'd opened his eyes and started tracking the movements of the fight with his bleary eyes however his mind cleared and he got to his feet silently.

Night couldn't see a way to get past her brothers guard so she stepped out of his range and barred her sword in the guard position. She didn't see Altair come up behind him but he didn't either. The assassin's blade sang through the air and the ninja turned too slowly for the first time in his life and found Altair's sword coming straight for his neck. He ducked and brought his kantana up but found it knocked from his hand by an arm sheathed in steel. A punch hit him on his right temple and a knee knocked the wind out of him. Then, with the world blurring a blade slid through the soft tissue below his jaw and into his brain. He blinked.

"Shikyo?" he asked before sliding from the blade to the ground.

Altair looked up to Night who stood frozen the tail end of her Be-ru blowing slightly to one side.

"I'm sorry." Altair said softly.

She shook her head slightly. "He wasn't my brother." She turned away looking at the stars. "Not any more."

"What did he call me?" Altair asked.

"He called you shikyo… It means death."

Altair frowned, he'd seemed to be asking something as he'd looked at him… _Death? Are you death?_

_~*~_

_Sorry this took so long...._

_Warugi means Malice in japanese..._

I do not own any of the characters contained herein, apart from night. (that includes any of the assassins creed storyline I may have nicked.)

__


	6. Hesitation Will Get You Killed

The city of Damascus was on high alert when Night and Altair reached it. City guards were checking everyone going through the gates searching their belongings and hauling those who alarmed them off to the side for questioning. They looked at each other and went off the road into the surrounding scrubland to make camp.

"So what's your plan then?" Night asked.

"Under usual circumstances I would try to find a group of scholars to fit in with but that's not going to work for you."

Night looked behind him at the road and saw a mass of white, twenty or so monks and scholars on their way into the city.

"Well you should get in with that group there..." she pointed. "I will join you at the bureau once it gets dark."

He looked incredulous. "And how are you going to manage that." he looked behind him at the mass of white and when ho looked back she and her horse had vanished.

Altair cocked his head to one side and sighed. "Bloody ninjas."

Walking over to the group of scholars and their train of baggage he nodded to one. "Room for another brother?" he asked.

"Always."

Altair added his horse to the train and walked with the other men blending in with them as best he could with his heavier build. The guards didn't bother searching them as their horses were clearly laden with scrolls not weapons and in the middle of the pack Altair's let out a cocky whinny just as if to say. Heh heh I've got a broad sword and crossbow and you didn't even look at me.

~*~

Night waited till it was pitch back before making her way silently to the walls. She'd left her horse by the nearest oasis and walked back sitting for a while until the desert sun finally slipped below the horizon.

Stealth had always been her strong suit when she was still in training and after the challenge of getting into a Japanese palace with out being detected Damascus was easy. She began to climb up the rough walls till she reached the top and clung there for a minuet listening before swinging over the top and creeping along the wall towards the guard tower simply out of interest as to why the city was so heavily guarded.

She swung onto the roof and listened to their conversation that was in French, they were undoubtedly Reynards guards...

"quesca tu fair?" -are you alright?-

"Cava." -alright- "et tu?" -and you?-

"Comme ci comme ca, jai mal tete." -Not bad, I've got a head ache-

Night willed them to say something of importance.

"Pourqui sont dans le port?" -why are we at this gate?-

"Je ne comprehend pas." -I don't know-

"Jai disirer etre dans le fete demain." -I wish I was at that party tomorrow-

"Oui." -yes-

Deciding that none of them knew anything Night swung down from the roof and climbed down the other side of the wall into the city, making her way to the bureau.

She passed through the streets like a shadow avoiding the numerous night patrols of guards and taking in the changes the city had gone through since she was last here. She crouched for a moment looking at the building that housed the bureau before going down to street level and climbing back up again. She hesitated for a moment at the lip of the roof entrance her heart beating slightly faster for a moment, did she actually _want_ to go inside.

"I guess I'm pretty good at hiding then."

She looked up to see Altair step out of the shadows and her fast beating heart leapt.

"Hesitation will get you killed." He stated.

Night let herself fall forwards flipping in the air and landing in a crouch.

"Having second thoughts about helping me?"

She looked at him, leaning against the wall lit by moonlight and felt like growling.

"You and your questions are particularly annoying." Night said with venom. "Leave me alone."

Altair nodded.

Night dissapeared.

* * *

Short i know but i have more in my head that is going up soon...

I contain nothing that is hearin of which i own....

Fuck

I own nothing of which that is contained herin.

Word salad....


	7. Death To The Lust Angel

Altair couldn't help it; he was staring.

Night stood before him in an Egyptian slave outfit that was simply a pair of very short shorts and a breast band joined by thin strips of material. It showed everything… and still nothing.

Her sheer black silk face veil billowed slightly in the breeze taunting him to snippets of dusky coloured skin but his view was still restricted to her eyes _only_!

Altair growled softly in the back of his throat, her eyes widened.

"I'm going," she said sharply unnerved by the primal look in his eyes beneath his hood.

Altair snapped out of his reverie and stopped her grasping her arm.

"Wait."

She froze alarmed at how fast he had crossed the room. Was this going to be repeat of what happened when she tried to teach him to throw shurkins? Did she want it to be? Night blushed just thinking about it.

"Don't let him take you into his room, don't let anyone force you to carry fruit. If you get into any trouble call for me." He said quickly.

Night narrowed her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

Altair lent closer wanting to make his point. "Not if he ties you down…"

"I'm not going to let _anyone_ tie me down." She said.

"I'm not saying you will." He reached up with his other hand and let run through her silky black hair. Her eyes flashed in panic. "I'm just saying if you have to, to keep your cover I'm not going to leave without you."

Night desperately wanted to get away from his heated body and his eyes that were full of concern.

"That would be unwise." She said coldly trying to dim their fire.

"I don't care." He said cupping the back of her head and kissing her forehead. She stiffened pushing against him but then it was over and he was simply looking at her, his steel grey eyes soft.

"Altair..." Night started. "I know You know the rules of my clan..."

"Rules are meant to be broken." he said.

"Not my rules."

He ran his fingers through her hair once more.

"Are you still part of the clan?" he asked.

"No, I was never really part of it to begin with." she said bitterly trying to turn away. The assassin stopped her tilting her face up with one hand and running his fingers over her neck with the other.

"Then what hold do the rules have over you?" he asked.

Night drew in one scared breath and let it out shifting the veil slightly.

"They are my rules also." she said. "And i would not have survived without them."

"You don't need to _survive_ any more, you need to live." Altair said. "And living includes some things outlawed by your previous life that cast you out."

Night pushed against him. "I don't need advice from an _assassin_ on how to _live_."

"Well you need advice from someone Naito."

"Dont call me that." she snapped.

"Why not? its your name."

"Stop it." She said

"Stop what?" he asked

"Stop interfering, stop... stop liking me." Night struggled against his constricting arms but he pinned her against the door frame.

"Stop me yourself." he said leaning even closer.

"You've pinned me against the door frame." Night hissed.

"You can still get out of this, your a ninja." Altair replied. "Or don't you want to?"

Night froze looking into Altair's eyes.

"Shikyo gokai mitsukaio." she cursed.

"What did you call me?"

Night glared.

"Did you just tell me to die?" he asked.

"Maybe."

Altair grinned. "I'm not letting you go till you tell me what you just said."

Night narrowed her eyes and lent forward. "I said. Death to the lust angel. Now let. me. go."

"Lust angel, why not lust demon?" he smiled "Unless you like it?"

Night cursed her own stupidity as he pressed himself against her making the breath catch in her throat as rough fingers brushed over the exposed skin of her toned abdomen.

He pressed his lips to the soft skin of her neck setting it on fire. Nights eyes fluttered shut as he pulled her hips to him continueing. He found himself marking her.

"Please let me take off your veil." he whispered so close she could feel his breath through the silk.

Night started as a bell rang nearby and shoved at the assassin sending Altair sprawling.

"I'm late."

She leapt for the roof exit and swung herself up effortlessly.

"Night!" Altair asked after her, she looked back at him to see him blow a kiss at her. She stood there for a moment before touching her fingers to her neck and freezing. Altair couldn't tell for a while weather she was still alive or not but then she mimed a catch and ran off.


	8. Fruity Blood

Right i realised that reynard de chatillion does not belong in this time period, he was killed by saladin at the end of the second crusade. Howevfer this is a story so... he is reynard a sadistic pervert with issues.

Enjoy

* * *

Night approached the gate to the small castle/town house where Reynard was holding the party guarded by two guards who looked quite alert. They were obviously Raynards men not town guards.

"You the entertainment?" one asked.

Night nodded.

"Take off your veil."

Night undid the clasp and showed her face and the guard frowned.

"Did they bring you in especially?"

Night nodded again. "Yes."

"Well you had better get up there the girls have no idea what they are doing."

"Yes sir." Night masked her confusion well as she went past the guards and redid her veil climbing the stone stairs offered. When she emerged into the room however she cocked her head to one side.

"Daiben" –shit- she swore.

Twelve girls were busily trying to work out how to put on silk kimonos imported from Japan. They were folding them this way and that but… kimonos were difficult at the best of times.

Night clapped her hands.

"Excuse me!" she said pulling off her veil.

At her exotic eyes and face the women stopped.

"Perhaps I should help you out?" she said.

The women breathed a sigh of relief and Night picked up a kimono and demonstrated how to put it on along with the obi (sash) and tucked a fan into hers. All the other women followed suit and night looked around.

"Is there any make up?" she asked.

"Over here… I've never seen so much white in my life." Said the older woman who appeared to be in charge.

"Right, everyone gather round." Night picked up one of the kits in a bamboo casing and opened it. "You start with the white cream…"

She led the women through it step by step adding the red Khol and lipstick last before teaching them how to do their hair.

Those with curly hair pinned it up while those with straight like hers put it up in a topknot.

The result was slightly mismatched and didn't look much like the geisha they were supposed to be, but seeing as some of them were brown and blondes there never really was much hope. She gave them leave to fiddle with their costumes and opened the window of the room which had become stuffy with the fumes of the power and white face paint used to make each girl look like a doll.

She then strolled back and looked into the mirror at her heritage.

"Not any more." She whispered in Japanese.

"Excuse me?"

Night turned from the mirror to see the youngest girl.

"Yes?" she let a smile grace her lips.

"My fan is really heavy." She held it out.

Night blinked. It was a Tessen; a warriors fan. It didn't fold out so much as slid apart, within the cavity revealed it would contain a blow dart and a pipe. It was also mettle and could be used for defense if needed.

"How about we swap, I'm used to carrying heavier fans." Night said.

"Thanks."

They swapped fans and Night tucked hers into her obi taking a deep breath. It seemed that one persons mistake at the shipping yards was doing her a favor. She had to wonder however whether one of her clan mates would ever reach for a Tessen and find a harmless paper fan in its place.

One could wish.

Within ten minuets they were told to go downstairs and begin serving food.

Night made sure she was the last to leave the room and lingered for a while wanting to see Altair in his element. She saw a shadow come in through the window invisible to those not trained to see it and giggled like a girl conscious of her lack of veil and closed the door joining her fellow "geisha."

They lined up at the kitchen to collect the exotic dishes and while this wasn't strictly in a geisha's responsibilities Night could make exceptions, they were westerners after all…

* * *

Altair dropped through the window to see the tail end of a girls robe and her giggle floating out of the room. He stayed absolutely still until he was sure she had gone before making his way out of the room into the corridor.

As his mission was mostly stealth he had left nearly all his weapons behind with only the hidden blade on his left forearm and his salve in his pocket. He strode confidently up behind a guard yawning at his post at the top of some stairs and wrapped his hand around his mouth from behind sliding the blade into his throat in the same movement.

Altair pulled him backwards into a guest room and bolted the door before removing the mans clothing and donning it over the light gear he already had on.

Then he threw the body out of the previously locked window into the haystack below murmuring.

"Sacre bleu…"

With that he walked down the stairs to join the party.

It was in full swing by the time he got there and the first and foremost thing he noticed was that the "entertainment" had changed.

The women looked stunningly exotic with their white panted faces and pinned up hair, they also looked annoyingly the same as Altair tried to figure out which one was Night.

The tables were arranged in a horseshoe shape with Reynard at the center of the head table a woman on each side but back a bit so he could talk with the men but touch the women at the same time. Spreading out from him on each side were nobles and rich merchants all being waited on by more Japanese looking women.

Altair's view of the two women was blacked from his position by the door by a fat balding silk merchant but he hoped that Night wasn't on either side of Reynard. However every time he lent to the side to try and see the women the merchant did it also blocking his vision once more.

The night passed slowly with five courses of food broken by dancers in between the third and fourth. After the food was finished the party adjourned to the marble ballroom where more alcohol was consumed and a quartet of mismatched musicians started playing.

Altair shook his head keeping his eye on the red hair of Reynard bobbing around on the floor and on the sidelines in his throne-like chair but also looking for Night. Where was she?

At about one in the morning the guests began to thin out or begin the serious drinking and while his guests were busy becoming more inebriated Reynard left with a woman on his arm.

Altair followed him.

* * *

Night fell into the first stage of meditation that dulled the intrusive fingers of Reynard, which were constantly running up and down her thys and her ribs.

He had noticed her on his appraisal of the girls and grabbed her to sit on his right, so far however he hadn't sent a word to her. Just touches.

"..Kerak is the best home a man could ask for, I just like to use my town house every now and again…"

He went on but Night stopped listening actively scanning the room.

Strangely a guard by the door who was constantly out of her line of sight kept trying to see her. She leant slightly to the side but a fat man was in the way. She frowned, leaning a little more but then Reynard pulled her back.

"Where you going?" he asked rhetorically before going back to his conversation.

Night sat through the rest of the meal without moving much meditating to keep herself from wanting to throw up.

When they went into the ballroom however Night was faced with her senses once more, as she couldn't concentrate on even the relatively simple dance while meditating.

Meanwhile Reynard was whispering into her ear in French. Most of it was meaningless to night who only knew basic French but she got the idea. Planche mean bed and morsure meant bite, the rest was rather self-explanatory…

Then once the dancing was finished and he had conversed with all of his guests he left the room with his "consort".

Night's hands began to shake slightly as he led her to his tower and she touched her fan so often it lost its cold touch and warmed.

He opened the door and led her inside.

The next thing Night knew she was staggering as he hit her around the head with a thick piece of wood. She had been so focused on not shuddering under his touches she hadn't sensed his intent.

The world span.

He came towards her and she lashed out with one fist but it went wide as the four Reynards ducked and slid away from each other. He pushed her to the ground and before she could react he had slit her arm open and poured a liquid into the wound.

"FUCK!" Night screamed in Japanese as her body lit its self on fire. She lashed out and caught the man leaning over her on the jaw.

"Feisty." He remarked before picking the rapidly weakening ninja to his bedroom.

For night the room was a mess of red as the plush bed curtains and red painted walls hit her eyes. Her limbs were watery.

"ALTAIR-SAN, SEWANINARU!" She screamed with the last of her energy

Reynard just laughed and put her on the bed starting to undress her.

Night closed her eyes as she was revealed bit by bit.

"I'm going to screw you." He said. "So hard you're not going to be able to think."

Night tried to push him away.

"And then I'm going to kill you, slowly."

With those two pieces of information be left her for the other room.

Night moved one heavy hand to her fan but she couldn't lift it let alone hit him with it.

"Altair?" she moaned softly. "Help me."

She touched the fan again and slid it open to she could see the hidden compartment. Inside it had one blow dart a tube and a small bottle. It seemed to be an antidote. Night tried to lift it but then Reynard was back and as he sat down he displaced it. She searched for it but his grabbed both of her hands and put them between his legs.

"Hold them there." He ordered and fearing retribution Night did as she was told.

He ran something wet and sticky down her chest and she looked down to see a peach in Reynard's hand.

"Do you no why I changed the costume tonight?" he asked.

Night didn't, couldn't answer.

"Well… you see many months ago this Japanese woman who I mistook for an Egyptian slave girl beat me up."

…_He took me for a slave girl…_

Night drew in a hoarse breath as another random fruit was run over her skin.

"And I resolved to find out a little more about their culture. I found that these costumes turned me on more than you can imagine. I had dreams about ripping them off a Japanese woman like yourself, like that one that beat me up…" he suddenly narrowed his eyes and lifted a nearby piece of black cloth covering up part of Night's face. His eyes widened.

"You are her." He smiled his face splitting with the dirty thoughts that were going on within his head.

He put down the plate of fruit and got on top of her beginning to kiss down her chest lapping up the fruit juices.

* * *

Altair made his way up the steps to the tower room. He had finally worked out that it was indeed Night that he had taken up to his room. As he climbed the stairs however he heard a shout after him.

"Oi?"

Altair continued ignoring it but then a hand descended on his shoulder and he was turned to face a giant of a man.

Now Altair was muscled and tall, he also was quite thickly built but this man dwarfed him and he wanted to know why a guard was gong up to his masters private rooms.

"What are you doing going up these stairs?" he asked his voice booming.

It took Altair a moment to adjust to his size but then he spoke with his usual tone of cold threatening.

"He asked for me."

The man cocked his head to one side knowing full well what his master was doing at the top of those stairs.

"Did he say why?"

Altair nodded. "He needs some of my blood apparently for use in his… exercise."

The big man nodded not wanting to know details. "And you're willing to give him your blood?"

"Well its not like I have any choice is it?" Altair said. "It's "The Masters" order, I think he wants to use it as lubricant or something."

The guard backed away slightly not wanting to know that his master's fetishes had moved on.

"Go on up." He said fighting the urge to be sick.

Altair nodded and continued up the stairs letting himself into "His Master's" room.

As he ghosted around the room he peered into the bedroom and felt his gut wrench as Reynard was on top of the women he had brought back. Altair couldn't help it, he surged forward and pulled the man off the bed throwing him across the room. As he hit the glass table Altair shouted.

"FUCK YES!" in the direction of the doorway.

Then he kicked the man in the side breaking some of his ribs and picked him up throwing him into the wall shouting again.

"COME ON!"

He kicked the man again with all the anger and protectiveness pent up inside him and the winded rich man looked up at him as he stripped off the guard uniform to reveal his assassin gear.

"HELP!" he yelled.

"CHRIST HELP ME THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Altair screamed at the doorway before laying into the man once more his grey eyes full of hatred and cold brutality.

* * *

Night tried to lift herself off the bed but failed. However she did find a small bottle. She lifted it to her lips gulping down the contents.

* * *

Altair was vaguely aware that blood was everywhere and the man was probably mortally wounded but he couldn't stop himself he was just so… angry. He lent down and whispered to the dying man.

"You picked the wrong girl." He growled before displacing Reynards nose for the third time.

* * *

Night staggered to her feet he head pounding, she put a hand to it and it came away bloody. She lent on the doorframe so she could get to the other room, with the window.

Once she got there she found the antidote must have been quite multipurpose as her strength was returning. She pulled together what remained of her clothing and aimed for the balcony ten metres below.

Night landed badly but continued to the next balcony until she could jump into a haystack without fear of death. She stayed there for a moment her head reeling before pulling herself out of the stack and staggering, falling over.

* * *

Altair finally hung Reynard from the ceiling by his ankle and cut his Achilles with a final scream of pain. Altair made it into a scream of ecstasy.

Then he turned to the bed.

Only to find it empty…

"Night?" he looked around and saw a bloody handprint on the doorframe that led to the other room. He ran in there looking around before looking out of the window into the street. A figure swayed.

"Night!" he shouted.

* * *

Night looked up at the window and limped away as fast as she could around the corner heading for a nearby archway where she could see a beggar woman.

Each cobble stone felt like a mile underneath her aching body but for Altair to see her face, she couldn't allow it.

When she reached the old woman she took off her silk obi and her ebony hairpiece offering them to the poor woman.

"They will fetch a good price at a market, exchange them for you gown?" Night said.

The woman looked at her suspiciously before taking off her over gown and handing it over snatching the silk and hair piece from night and moving off fast. Night limped through the arch pulling the gown and its deep hood on slowing her walk and sitting against the wall wrapping it around her tight and covering her face.

* * *

Altair reached street level and ran after Night who probably had multiple injuries and was drugged.

A dark archway looked the most likely and he sprinted towards it worry building inside him with every step.

He saw a dark shape but as he got closer he realised it was a beggar, but then he wasn't so sure. The beggar had the hood pulled so low over their face he couldn't tell what they looked like. He reached out and lifted it ever so slightly to see a sliver of white. A hand slapped him away and night tried to crawl away but she was reaching the last of her energy reserves. Altair didn't try and stop her he just

pushed a cloth he had in his pocket in front of her face.

"Here."

Night looked at the cloth but as she reached for it the world went dark and she fell into oblivion.

~*~

Quite long….

I hope you enjoyed, this came to mind while I was writing, read for a pick-me-up

* * *

Deleted Scene:

"ALTAIR-SAN, SEWANINARU!" She screamed with the last of her energy.

"du du dar!" Altair screamed flying through the window in the superman position. "ALTAIR TO THE RESCUE!!"

"What the fuck?" Reynard said reeling back and drawing his sword.

"You have been a very bad man…" Altair said in a motherly tone waggling his finger at him.

"What are you wearing?"

Altair looked down at his far to small yellow licra suit and grinned nervously. "My superman suit, I found it in the cupboard from when I was five…"

"You look gay."

"and you look… you look… like PEDO!" Altair pulled out a feather duster and whacked him around the head with it rendering him unconscious from the use of his dirt extraction power.

He then went and picked up Night.

"Your so embarrassing, I can't take you anywhere…" she moaned.

Altair didn't take any notice he just strode to the window.

"Wait no, ALTAIR YOU _**CAN'T**_ FLY!"

"You've never believed in me." He said, hurt. "But I shall prove my abilities to you, we shall not die!"

With that he leapt out of the window….

And fell 30 metres to ground level…

And landed in a haystack.

Altair just looked at Night who glared at his sliding form.

"Shut the fuck up you cocky gaybo!"

"Not gay," he said and leant down and kissed her.

**A Picture Of That Moment:**

Night looked disgusted.

Altair looked triumphant.

Reynald looked unconscious.

A shooting star flew across the sky.

The random horse nearby whinnied.

_And the writer shut up._


	9. Life Giving

Altair watched the body of the ninja as life-giving air flowed in and out of her body. He couldn't explain the worry he had felt when the doctor said she might not make it. He had simply sat there and watched her sleep until he realized she _was_ still breathing. Then he put her Be-ru on her and refused to sleep until she woke up so he could talk to her, reassure her.

"Altair-san, sewaninaru." She murmured.

Altair got up sitting on the side of the bed.

"Naito?" he said touching her shoulder.

She didn't wake.

~*~

"Altair?" Malik burst into the room and Altair stood, swaying on his feet. He hadn't slept for three days.

"Malik."

"What happened?"

"She wont wake, he hit her over the head with something and cracked her skull." Altair rubbed his tired eyes.

Malik put a hand on Altair's shoulder.

"I know Night, She will wake."

Altair sighed. "I hope so."

Malik frowned. "Are you alright?"

Altair nodded. "I'm fine."

"It's just, my informant says it was the most bloody thing he's every seen…" Malik said.

Altair closed up like a clam turning. "I killed him, there's not much more to it."

"Altair." Malik paused. "You beat him to death and hung him from the ceiling."

There was a silence for a moment but then Altair looked at his still blood-encrusted knuckles.

"I couldn't stop myself. He was on top of her." Altair shrugged and swallowed. "I just… felt all cold and started hitting him."

Malik frowned looking at Night who had her eyes open and was listening to their conversation.

"So what do you feel for her?" Malik asked.

"I don't know, but its strong. I've never…" he looked at Night and stopped before surging forward and wrapping his arms around her.

Night coughed and croaked: "Altair..."

Altair withdrew, his touches more like ghosts over her skin.

"Sorry, your rules…"

"No, I just hurt all over." She smiled at him and her eyes glinted. He remembered her catching his kiss.

Maybe, just maybe he had a chance.

* * *

I own nothing contained herin

With the promise of more...


	10. Ryu

What's this, late by a year? I hope you enjoyed this...

* * *

Night sat in the gardens of Masyaf, at peace. Her brother was dead, as were his followers, no one was going to come after her…

Sitting on the bench in the shade of a tree with a soft breeze rustling through her hair she closed her eyes sinking down through her conscious mind. Because she was in public she didn't let go of everything, she concentrated on the sounds around her. A cricket chirping, a bird high in the tree, the smell of the wind.

The bench shifted beside her and she jumped up her hand on her Katana even as she recognised it was Altair. _How does he do that? Not even some of elites could sneak up on me, am I slipping or is he just that good?_

"How long have you been an assassin?" Night asked sitting back down.

"A while, I don't remember what age I was then or even how old I am now." He shrugged. "probably fifteen years, five in training five as an assassin and five as a master."

Night lifted her hand and touched the markings of skill etched into the band around her head. "In Japan our respect for others grows as they age. Apart from if you're disbanded. Then they take your be-ru, burn it and throw you to the wolves."

"Compassionate people."

Night turned her eyes on him and he smiled nervously until she raised an eyebrow and he realised she was smiling and he did so also. A runner from the castle was approaching.

"Mr Altair sir? Mrs Night?" he looked so nervous.

"Yes?"

"Mrs night has a letter, its been here for a few days, or we assumed so. We can't read it." He held out a piece of paper folded lengthways in three with Japanese characters inscribed on the front a red ribbon securing it

"Yes it's to me, thank you." She said looking at it with wide eyes.

The runner was gone a moment later and she pulled the bow on the ribbon opening the letter.

_Dear Naito,_

_I never had the chance to speak with you before you fled and want to tell you I hold no grudge against you and do not think your blood stain's your honour. I am sorry that it was necessary for you to kill your brother but he would not stop no matter how many times I tried to convince him that it didn't really matter of who's blood you were. I regret to inform you that your mother committed suicide soon after you left to save her family's honour, but I suspect that you already knew of her unfortunate demise._

_It will amuse you to know that you are talked of at the Dojo, albeit in whispers, like a legend. Some trainees think you amazing for evading every force sent to capture or kill you. Some think you will have perished on your brother's sword. I can only imagine their surprise when I bring them the news that you have yet again triumphed. To this end I bring you yet more bad news that your father died just before Warugi left, he died an honourable death fighting five mercenaries who all died by his hand but wounded him enough so that he died of blood loss._

_I remember you fondly Naito, your keen wit has no match, and now I think you will have no further pursuers as everyone who was offended by your blood is dead. I encourage you to find happiness in your new land, perhaps even by removing your Be-ru, and I hope to visit you at Masyaf on the 18th once I have secured a passage for the letter to the clan to tell of Warugi's demise. I want to know above all how these assassins rank against our own, and who was the man who had the guts to wrap an arm around you._

_Peace and happiness_

_Ryu_

Night smiled and then laughed.

Altair relaxed. "Good news?" he asked.

Night nodded. "My closest friend, my trainer, it's from him. No one else will come after me and he's coming here, Today!" Night jumped up and then felt dizzy and had to sit back down. Her head was still giving her trouble.

Altair helped her back up and walked with her to the front gate where they climbed the walls and settled, leaning on the ramparts to wait for the man.

"And he's not going to try and kill you?" Altair asked.

"No, he doesn't hold me to my disgrace."

Altair plucked up the courage to put an arm around her and she didn't complain, in fact she leant into him as the evening sun neared the horizon.

"You know, anyone would think you two were expecting a visitor."

Malik stood ten metres down the ramparts.

"We are." Night said, "A friend of mine, if you don't mind that is…"

"A ninja?" Malik asked.

Night nodded.

"As long as he doesn't betray or kill anyone that's fine. Not that I think I could stop a ninja from infiltrating anyway."

For a while the three of them simply stood talking in the late sun.

"I can see dust." Altair said.

Night squinted to see a disturbance down the valley and then a figure came into view riding at a canter.

Moments later Malik gave the order to open the gate and head injury or no Night ran down the steps to greet the visitor who looked himself like a scholar as he jumped from his horse and embraced Night.

They spoke Japanese so it was impossible to know what they were saying but the man didn't hide his face so Altair read his joy of seeing Night alive.

"This is Altair and Malik."

The man sized them both up and smiled reaching out to shake Altair and Malik's hand.

"This is Ryu."

Altair nodded. "Why don't you…" He pointed to his head.

"Ah, well I am married and widowed. Thus the lack of need to hide my face due to customs, and I thought it would attract more attention to be dressed traditionally…"

Altair looked to night and raised his eyebrows, she punched him lightly on the arm and said in Japanese to Ryu.

"He's been trying to get me to take off my Be-ru ever since I arrived."

"Has he?" Ryu turned to Altair and said in English. "You play a dangerous game, I can see we're going to be friends."

Night rolled her eyes. "I can see no one is going to be on my side."

Ryu grabbed his saddle bags and let his horse be led by a stable hand to be watered and fed.

"May I have a word with Night in private?" Ryu asked.

Both the others nodded and Night led him to his room.

"So you got my letter?"

"Yes, no surprises but for your visit. My brother told me in France that my father, well not my father, but that he was dead." Night said.

"So what of these assassins? Are they good?"

"Altair killed Warugi,"

"So it wasn't you?"

"No, and he was drugged at the time too."

Ryu whistled as he unpacked his saddle bags onto his bed.

"What about the other one with the missing arm."

"Malik used to be brilliant from all I've heard. Now he runs this place."

Ryu finished with one and moved onto the other. "So this Altair…" his gaze held innuendo.

"Yes?"

"Have you finaly found someone to take your mizuage?"

Ryu expected her to look horrified but instead she just blushed and turned her head away, he froze looking at her.

"Naito? Oh my, you are actually considering it."

Her eyes creased at the corners and he could guess that she was smiling insanely. He'd never seen her so happy.

"Yes, yes I am."

~*~

Altair sat on the wind window sit of his room looking out over Masyaf and the desert. He didn't notice his door open but heard the click when it closed, he turned and saw Night and he froze.

She was wearing a simple dress that hugged her figure and had kicked her shoes off at the door but his eyes were fixed on her face. He slowly got down from his perch and put back his hood relishing the view of her face without her Be-ru. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close and leant down and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Does this mean you're… mine."

Night smiled and blushed. "Yes, I guess it does."

-Fini-


End file.
